Después de la paz no siempre llega la calma
by MsbigaL26
Summary: Después de la guerra todos tienen que aceptar su destino pero una persona en especial Sasuke. Pero no estará solo, muchas de las personas a las que quiere estarán a su lado y en especial una. En cambio Temari sigue soñando con su futuro con Shikamaru cosa que se ve truncada por otra rubia..[ Lemon más bien en el final]
1. Destino

_Espero que les guste mi primera historia ^^~_

**Playlist: **Rihanna -Rehab ft Justin Timberlake.

Tras acabar la guerra ninja, todos volvieron a su país excepto los kages y sus guardaespaldas, entre estos se encontraba Temari que junto con Kankuro escoltaban a Gaara, aunque estaban heridos y cansados tenían que asegurarse que el Kazekage llegara a Konoha sano y salvo, con ellos se encontraba el carro donde habían sellado dentro a Sasuke de manera que no pudiese escapar, haciendo que cualquier intento de fuga se viera frustrado debido a que el chakra con el que se había sellado repelía los movimientos de sasuke.

La rubia junto a los demás guardas tenían que asegurarse de que sasuke llegara en las condiciones optima para ser juzgado en konoha y se decidiera su destino, para ello cuando los guardas entraban con la comida indicada el sello se activaba y no dejaba que sasuke se me moviera lo máximo que podía hacer era hablar, que por cierto pese a su poco interés por ello no se le daba del todo mal para engatusar algunos de las ninjas de las otras villas, pero Temari era distinta, no caía en sus juegos por eso con ella era justamente con quien sasuke hablaba más, pero ella con el carácter que tenia no entraba al trapo al contrario siempre le respondía lo más secamente posible y salía del carro.

-¿Otra vez ha estado importunándote?-Preguntó Kankuro a su hermana.- Déjalo, es solo una llamada desesperada para poder salir de su destino, pero no lo va a conseguir- contesto la rubia muy convencida de lo que decía. –Espero que sea así hermanita no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo así nunca más creo que ya hemos tenido demasiado.- La rubia asintió con la cabeza al comentario que había hecho su hermano y sonrió.- Por suerte ya ha terminado.-

Pero no solo era ese el motivo por el que la rubia quería llegar a Konoha, allí estaba el vago de sus sueños, con el que desde hace unos años había soñado de maneras innumerables de todas maneras, pese a ser un vago y darle pereza todo ella sabía que era un chico con un corazón de oro y que su inteligencia era insuperable, al pensar esto sonrío de medio lado pensando en que diría el si supiera cómo le estaba describiendo en aquel momento, sin lugar a duda no iba a esperar más a decírselo en cuanto llegara a Konoha encontraría un hueco y se declararía.

Mientras Temari soñaba con su declaración de amor a su Nara, Sasuke en su celda provisional pensaba en lo que iba a ser de él, sin duda nada bueno le pasaría, ahora ya no podía decirle a Sakura lo arrepentido que estaba de haber tomado el camino del odio y la venganza. El pelinegro suspiro rascándose la cabeza intentando no pensar más en aquello, en aquel momento lo mejor que tenia `para distraerse era mirar a la belleza de la arena, su princesa, Temari, la única mujer que siempre le había contestado sin importarle lo que el pensara y en esta situación no iba a ser de otra manera por supuesto. Conforme la iba mirando día tras día la veía más femenina, más mujer y no una de esas "niñas" con las que el solo con una palabra podía tener, no, eso ya se había acabado, eso ya no era para él.

Sin duda alguna el destino que le esperaba en Konoha no era para nada bueno sobre todo porque en este momento ni su amigo Naruto podría hacer algo por él, lo mejor que le podía caer era cadena perpetua si no le condenaban a muerte por supuesto… Se sacudió otra vez esos pensamientos de su cabeza habían sido sus acciones las que le había llevado ahí asi que tenia que afrontarlo y acatar la pena que le pusieran, solo así podría compensar por todo el daño que había causado, a su villa, a sus amigos, a sus maestros y a su familia, a Itachi… en ese mismo momento en el que recordó a su hermano una lagrima cayó por su mejilla, hacía tanto que no lloraba que ya no recordaba ni como se hacía, pero ahí estaba llorando no por la pena que le pudieran poner si no por toda la desgracia que había causado a todos y como había deshonrado a su hermano en su última voluntad.

Temari se giró para ver cómo iba su prisionero especial, sin esperarse que se lo fuera a encontrar llorando, en ese mismo instante barajo las posibilidades de su llanto, una podía ser por la condena que le podría caer, pero no esa no era la razón ella sabía que el afrontaría fuese lo que fuese su condena, debía ser algo más, pero ¿el qué? ¿estaría ella empezando a sentir pena de él?

_¿Que les ha parecido? al igual que si les ha gustado si no les ha gustado dejen reviews para saber en que mejorar :) thanks._


	2. El primer contacto

_Con tod s vosotros aquí tenéis el siguiente capitulo yay! espero que lo disfruteis _

Playlist: Take Care( 2NE1vs. Rihanna)

La llegada a Konoha fue caótica, por un lado la gente que vitoreaba la llegada de los kages con su prisionero, por otro lado los que abucheaban y miraban con odio aquel carruaje en el que se encontraba prisionero el heredero del clan Uchiha, y por último los que miraban apenados al que fue su amigo y compañero. Pero sin duda lo que más caos causó fue el intento de un grupo de personas al intentar acabar con el joven prisionero por ellos mismos, cosa que los guardias de los kages impidieron, si Sasuke terminaba muerto sería mediante una sentencia de muerte.

Este suceso hizo que Sasuke aun se sintiera más culpable, maldita sea porque no se daría cuenta antes porque no haría caso a Naruto. El Uchiha se rasco la cabeza frustrado y hundió su cara en sus manos intentando no mirar a aquellos que fueron sus amigos y compañeros y que no dejaron de creer en él.

Cuando llegaron al nuevo edificio de la Hokage encarcelaron a Sasuke en una de las celdas con más protección de todas, pero aun así varios de los guardas fueron dispuestos para vigilar al preso, entre ellos Temari. Se decidió que estaría uno de ellos y cada dos horas pasaría el turno al siguiente, al primero que le toco fue al de la villa de la nube.

Temari decidió darse un paseo por los alrededores y de paso buscar a ese vago al que ella deseaba ver desde hacía ya un tiempo.

-Te ves muy feliz.-dijo el héroe de Kohona detrás de Temari.- Si, la verdad es que ahora que ha llegado la paz estoy mucho más animada.- dijo la rubia girándose hacia Naruto mientras una amplia sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.- Creo que todos lo estamos.- le respondió el rubio intentando parecer más animado.- no es cierto Naruto tu estas sufriendo mucho debido al juicio de Sasuke-ante estas palabras él bajo la cabeza asintiendo- no te preocupes, seguro que la condena será justa y nadie más saldrá herido- dijo la ojiverde mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Naruto intentando darle apoyo.-Espero que así sea.-dijo Naruto sonriendo y esta vez de verdad.

-Hey! Naruto! Tenemos que hablar! Ah, Temari estás aquí, ¿no tienes que estar vigilando a sasuke?- Dijo Shikamaru mientras iba hacia a ellos. A la rubia le dio un vuelco el corazón al verle. –P-pues no, he-hemos decidido hacer t-turnos-Respondió la kunoichi de la arena algo avergonzada.-P-pero ya me voy-tras decir esto la rubia dio la vuelta cada vez más avergonzada, que le había pasado, ella estaba decidida a hablar con él y decirlo todo lo que sentía, pero en el mismo momento en el que le había hablado ella no había podido reaccionar con normalidad, no era típico de su carácter… la próxima vez lo intentaría y lo conseguiría.

Algo confusa aún fue vagando por los pasillos hasta que le tocó ir a vigilar al preso.

Bajo hasta las celdas y saludó a su compañero en este trabajo el ninja de la nube y este se fue aliviado de que hubieran pasado ya las dos horas.

-Oh, con qué ¿cada dos horas cambiáis? ¿Sabes qué? Me alegro que seas tú la que me vigile ahora- dijo el prisionero desde el fondo de su celda mientras se iba acercando a los barrotes sellados.- Pues sinceramente a mi no es que me haga mucha gracia estar de vigilante de un prepotente como tú.-bufó la rubia.- ¿de veras?- decía Sasuke mientras se reía.- oh venga Temari eres la única persona con la que dentro de lo que cabe me divierto.- al acabar la frase la rubia se giró hacia él con gesto de desdén.- Oh apuesto a que si, adoras reírte de mí, ¿sabes? si yo fuera tu no jugaría tanto.-mientras la kunoichi de la arena iba hablando se iba acercando más al prisionero con aire superior, pero el comentario de Temari lejos de asustar a Sasuke lo hizo reír.- Tranquiila no pretendo crear un ambiente tenso entre los dos, simplemente es que eres la única de todo el viaje con la que puedo mantener una conversación mm digamos interesante.- mientras esas palabras salían de la boca del pelinegro, Temari tenía menos claro cuál era la relación que mantenía con él, si bien era un asesino reconocido por las naciones, pero él no tenía la culpa de toda la guerra… simplemente había sido un peón primero de Orochimaru y a continuación de Madara.

-Mira Sasuke tampoco voy a ser tu muñeca de diversión solo porque te aburras.- Le espetó la rubía enarcando una ceja.- hmp como tú quieras, no me apetecía jugar contigo de todas maneras.- Dijo el Uchiha mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la celda junto a los barrotes.- simplemente es que la buena compañía aquí escasea la verdad.-

La Kunoichi de la Arena lo miro pensativa, ese era el destino que le esperaría al Uchiha o ¿Sería peor?... Nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta, tendrían que esperar a la resolución de los Kages y los señores feudales, pero sin duda su futuro no sería agradable, y aquello no sabía porque no le traía un buen sentimiento, al contrario se sentía apenada por él.

-Toma.- dijo Temari mientras le tendía uno de sus libros favoritos, el cual siempre llevaba consigo.- Gracias, esto me hará entretenerme algo.- Dijo el ojinegro mientras cogía el libro que su extraña amiga le ofrecía y le miraba.- Muchas gracias.-mientras Sasuke decía aquellas palabras a la rubia se le encogió el corazón.- De nada.- le respondió la rubia mirándole con incredulidad y sentándose a su lado.

Después de eso el rato pasó en silencio hasta que casi se habían completado las dos horas.

-Perdona si te ha molestado lo que te he dicho antes, no iba con esa intención.- dijo el ojinegro suspirando y rascándose la cabeza, mientras Temari giraba la cabeza incrédula para mirar al que cuando capturaron había considerado como un asesino sin sentimientos.- No pasa nada, estar en tu situación no será fácil.-dijo la rubia mientras intentaba descubrir los sentimientos de su preso.- No te preocupes por mi estado, ya no tiene importancia, a nadie le importo, ni siquiera a Naruto.- ante este comentario de parte del ojinegro la rubia quedo más que asombrada.- No se te ocurra decir eso, Naruto solo quiere lo mejor para ti, se que es duro… pero tienes que confiar en el después de todo el no ha perdido la esperanza en ti.- al decir esto la rubia le miro a los ojos y le sonrió.- Gracias Temari, por todo.- Tras decir esto el siguiente guardia entro por la puerta y la princesa de Suna se levanto mientras decía sin sonido un de nada.

Sasuke volvió al fondo de su celda con el libro que le había dado Temari, pero ¿por qué se lo había dado? No entendía nada pero la verdad es que cada día estaba más interesado en ella, aun sabiendo que sus sentimientos por Sakura seguían ahí… se deshizo de esos pensamientos y se concentro en la lectura de aquel libro.

_Eso ha sido todoo! mandarme reviews si os a gustado y si no también jajaja un besoo!_


	3. Un pequeño accidente

_Hoola :3 siento la tardanza es que estaba de vaacciones ^^u perdón! aqui tenéis el siguiente capitulo espero que les gustee!_

**Playlist:** Girl's Day- Female president

Temari se despertó en la oscuridad de su cuarto algo alterada y bañada en sudor, había soñado con su vago preferido como tantas otras veces, en el sueño él la tomaba entre sus brazos y comenzaban a besarse mientras que la pasión entre ellos aparecía y cada minuto se hacía más intensa. Pero aquel sueño había acabado distinto a el resto de los anteriores, cuando Temari separaba los labios de su amado este ya no era Shikamaru, era Sasuke pero su reacción no era para nada de asombro, en el sueño ella le besaba con la misma intensidad que a Shika, incluso con más en el momento que sus cuerpos empezaron a entrelazarse de manera provocativa. ¿Le estaría empezando a gustar? ¿O simplemente le atraía físicamente?.

Temari se deshizo de esos pensamientos y se levanto de la cama. Las 4, todavía quedaba una hora hasta que ella tuviera que volver a la celda de Sasuke.

Se vistió rápido y salió del cuarto del piso que les había procurado la Hoja, fue al baño se lavó la cara para despejarse y cogió su abanico. La rubia salió a la calle, aún era de noche en las calles de Konoha; al rehacer la aldea todo estaba cambiado, pero la dirección en la que se encontraban las celdas no había cambiado así que se orientó como pudo llegando antes a pasar por la casa de los Nara.

-Hombre Temari, que haces tan pronto despierta.- Dijo una mujer castaña que estaba limpiando la calle.- Hola Yoshino, no te había visto.- sonrió al decir esto la rubia.- pues tengo que ir a vigilar a Sasuke hasta que su condena sea dictada, ya sabes como de insistente se puede poner el Raikage con estos temas, así que creo que irá para largo, solo me queda aguantar.- dijo la kunoichi riéndose y rascándose la cabeza.- uh, por cierto ¿Qué hace limpiando la calle a estas horas?.- Le pregunto a la Nara.- ahh insomnio querida, es horrible sobretodo viendo como Shikaku se queda dormido solo con tocar la cama, igual que Shikamaru aff que hare con estos hombres.- sonriendo la madre de Shikamaru mientras le decía esto a Temari.- si algún día necesitas refuerzos para renegar a Shikamaru me ofrezco.- dijo Temari mientras se volvía a reír.- No lo dudare tranquila.- Dijo Yoshino mientras las dos soltaban una carcajada. –Bueno Yoshino, me alegra que nos hayamos encontrado, pero me tengo que ir, mucha suerte con esos dos.- dijo la kunoichi de la arena sonriendo mientras se alejaba.

Mientras tanto Sasuke permanecía en su celda leyendo a la luz de su candil, pues no podía conciliar el sueño, era una de esas noches en la que el ojinegro necesitaba salir a descargar tensiones entrenando, pero en esa celda le era luz se encendió en el pasillo de su celda, el guarda que le vigilaba se había quedado dormido y despertó con la luz, que inepto pensó Sasuke.

En ese momento entro Temari vistiendo su típico vestido negro, pero esta vez no le llegaba hasta el suelo, el ojinegro podía ver esa visible modificación pues sus largas piernas se veían perfectamente.

-Ah..T-Temari-san eres tú, te dejo al preso- dijo sonriendo con una mirada lasciva hacia la rubia- Aunque si quieres nos podemos ir los dos juntos a otra parte.- mencionó el ninja mientras se acercaba a Temari hasta pegarse a ella.- ¿Q-Que estas haciendo?.- Preguntó la rubia avergonzaba mientras le empujaba.- Venga Temari no te hagas la estrecha, ya eres toda una mujer además hoy hace bastante calor, creo que esta ropa nos sobra.- dijo mientras se empezaba a quitar la camiseta el ninja.- d-dejame en paz y ponte esa camiseta ya.- dijo mientras cogía su abanico.-No tendré reparos en lanzarte por los aires si me tocas.-

En el momento en el que el ninja se abalanzo sobre ella Temari con un rápido movimiento saco su abanico y realizo su Kamaitachi no Jutsu que provoco que su acosador acabara contra los barrotes de la celda de sasuke y ante la fuerza del ataque estos quebraran como ramas dejando asi un boquete en la celda.

El ninja se levanto con dificultad y sin ser consciente de que estaba en la celda de sasuke siguió intentando acercarse a Temari, pero en ese mismo momento una bola parpadeante se situaba detrás del acosador de Temari.- Te ha dicho que la dejes en paz.- dijo el preso que tenía en su mano activado el Chidori.

-SASUKE!.- La rubia se puso en defensa al ver la celda estaba abierta.- en ese momento el ojinegro desactivo el chidori y empujo fuera de su celda al otro ninja que se fue corriendo.- No te preocupes rubia no tengo intención de huir, no quiero volver a esa vida.- suspiro mientras se lo decia a la rubia, esta atónita vio como el ojinero se iba caminando a su cama otra vez.- No te pienses que por esas palabras no voy a estar alerta.- dijo mientras entraba en la celda y se sentaba al lado de Sasuke.- esperare aquí vigilandote hasta que vengan otros y puedan solucionar lo del pequeño destrozo.- dijo la princesa del viento con culpabilidad.- ¿p-pequeño?.-dijo el ojinegro con una pequeña carcajada.- no se por lo que tendrás tu por pequeño pero no creo que esa sea la deficinción de pequeño.- dijo riendose y señalando el destrozo, y mientras tanto la rubia se iba poniendo roja de la vergüenza.- YA VALE.- chillo esta, mientras su cabreo iba en aumento, al decir esto el ojinegro se quedó mudo ante el caracter de la rubia, sonrío de medio lado y se centro en su lectura.

Así paso la gran parte del tiempo entre la lectura y los piques de Temari y Sasuke hasta que al final Temari se reía de su destrozo, aun no se lo podía creer ese chico había conseguido lo que no habia conseguido nadie, le había hecho reír de algo que la avergonzaba.

Cuando las dos horas finalizaron y vino el nuevo guarda y vio el destrozo fue a buscar a alguien que lo arreglara, mientras tanto Temari se levantaba de su asiento improvisado y se estiraba.- Ah, Sasuke, gracias por lo de antes.- Tras decir esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con un paso más que sugerente mientras el pelinegro asombrado se quedaba mirando la bella figura de aquella mujer.


End file.
